slime_rancher_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucidum
"Mirror mirror on the wall... they may be the loneliest of them all." Lucidum is a young girl cursed to be 1/4 in the physical world and 3/4 in the spiritual world, thus only being visible in mirrors, shadows, reflections, ect. She used to sell baked goods to fund ranchers who helped keep the community safe. She can only be seen if you believe she is there, else she's seen as invisible to others. (This applies to being able to hear her aswell.) Appearance Luci is a short girl with wavy vanilla hair decorated with lilies, and is able to have quite a few due to the length of it, with chocolate brown eyes below short bangs. She wears a milky white dress with a gradient to the signature vanilla color near the bottom, and chestnut brown strings attached and sown in like a dessert. She has silky caramel ribbon onto vanilla flats, along so, and despite anyone asking, she tells she is not edible. Personality Lucidum is soft and mellow, and usually the target of puns referring to sweetness (as she wears the colors of chocolate and vanilla, plus being a baker). She's surprisingly responsible due to having to live alone for most of her life, and often optimistic. She can easily get lonely due to the nature of her world being uninteractable and relies on anyone able to see her for social comfort. Backstory Lucidum had lived in the Far, Far Range her whole life, actually not knowing what Earth is like. Despite so, she grew up in a loving family, with her best buddy Mr. Rabbit, a rabbit plush based on the one from Alice in Wonderland. She even decided to take up cooking and baking, so she could share sweet treats with the world. One day, she was in her room when she heard arguing downstairs, since she was unable to sleep that night. She followed down, when she was quickly grabbed and thrown into the argument. In a few moments later, her mother had grabbed a knife and threatened to kill her. She managed to get away, luckily. Of course, she had a few injuries, from broken glass (glass borders of family pictures) to knife wounds. But, she was alive. She even got to keep her now bloodstained rabbit, Mr. Bunny. She managed to escape to the Moss Blanket, and survived there. She almost got attacked by Tarrs, Boom Slimes... all of that. But sooner or later, a small group showed up, and managed to calm down the Boom Slimes and use Grass Plorts to revert the Tarrs. She was amazed, and decided to help. She didn't know how, but came across an idea. She'd sell her baked goods for newbucks, and give 90% of profits to the group. She managed to be very successful, especially with access to Honey plorts nearby. Soon, the leader of the small group actually offered to make Lucidum the co-manager, but she had refused, knowing she'd be too cowardly to actually defend, but she could still make profits for the group so they could prosper. One day, she was out retrieving ingredients, she tripped, falling into a lake. As they were unable to swim, Lucidum heaved for air and tried to grasp the land, to no avail. Their consciousness soon faded, energy drained. There was a little spark in their consciousness. At the very brink of death, the consciousness sprouted and grew until she was awake again. But she was dead. She woke up in the same world as before, but made up of entirely gray. It lacked color. She was stuck in a limbo between the dead and alive. And nobody could see her. Or hear her. Or notice her. Or remember her. Nobody. Relations Mike Shares a similar curiosity and they have a great friendship. She can be a tad protective of Mike, especially from the occasional dangers that threaten him from his own curiosity. They're also both a bit cowardly, but they both know how to comfort one another in times of distress. Clockwork Lucidum used to help fund Sugar & Spice (a club run by Clockwork) for defending the ranch, and she was even offered the spot as "co-manager" but she had refused, since she wanted to be her own little business, kinda. Even so, they were still great friends, and had a brother-sister relationship even. Lucid's Dimension / Mirror World The "lucid world" is a reflection of the Far, Far Range except everything is grayscale, and shrouded in darker gray fog. Everyone is reflected in Lucid's dimension, from slimes hopping to fireflies, but they appear as gray blurs, with only people naturally not part of the dimension, and Lucid herself, appearing crystal clear, just like the real world. What's interesting is, some reflected characters appear different in the mirror world, as if showing a truth. For example, This world is not accessible by any means (not even an all-powerful being like Squidy could enter) without Lucidum opening a gate into it. (The only exception is if there's a breach in the defense, which rarely happens.) The gate appears as a portal-like rift, and can be opened in any reflective surface, such as a steady pond or mirror. (Note that, if the portal was created in a lake for example, if the water unsteadies such as if someone jumped into the lake, the portal would disappear, trapping anyone inside until Lucidum opens it up manually once again.) Current Info Roleplays They Are Or Were In: ... Number Of Deaths: ... Number Of Kills: ... Powers Limited to only the Mirror World. She can't use any of these outside of it. Portal Opening Explained here. Trivia * I swear they're not made of chocolate. * If you asked her for a kiss she's that kind of person to literally give you a Hershey's kiss. * Lucidum wears lillies in her hair, most likely since they're connected to death and funerals. ** "As the flowers most often associated with funerals, lilies symbolize that the soul of the departed has received restored innocence after death." * Luci Fleur, if pronounced "Luci Fler" and without the space kinda sounds like... (i swear this was unintentional) * The quote is perfect. ** It's originated from Snow White, a children's folk tale (due to Lucidum's youthful nature) *** (before I may or may not get attacked, both Mirror Mirror and Magic Mirror are correct. If you don't know what I'm talking about, Disney's version of Snow White has the queen say "Magic Mirror on the wall..." instead of Mirror Mirror.) ** It involves mirrors and talking to the reflection (Lucidum in a nutshell) ** AAAA RHYMING * Unintentional Lapis Lazuli. * the first half of the backstory is based off a real story shhhh Gallery huuuuuuu Category:Character Category:Sheep Slime's Pages Category:Female Category:Human Category:Heterosexual